Kim Possible:War Torn Future
by unknownkid04
Summary: Just read and find out, a KP/Terminator crossover. Something has rewritten the past, now what is left of humanity must fight for it. Currently working on chapter 3! all positive and negative reviews welcome!
1. 01

**Chapter One:**

**Good things must come to an end...even humanity...**

**A KP/Terminator crossover**

Dark cloud's filled the sky, what was meant to be a nice sunny warm day, turned into a dark, cold and drizzled week, rained poured down onto Middleton filling the streets with cold freezing droplets of water a cold breeze would wash over the land, in and out, second by second it would seem to get colder. The rain continued to pour with no end in sight.

**Location: Possible residence**

"I wonder if Kimberly is alright" Mr's Dr P stood in front of her kitchen widow, her gaze gluing to the window, only seeing drops of rain pour down in front of her house. Her arms crossed, as the only thing that would cross her mind was her daughter's safety.

"It's alright dear, I'm sure she can take care of herself" Dr Possible only a few feet away from his wife, sitting down relaxed in his chair, reading his usual pick of the newspaper.

"I find your lack of concern for our daughter concerning"

"Honey, I'm as worried as you are. You know how Kim is with her missions, busy saving the world and all that jazz" Dr Possible continued to flip through the pages of his paper. "She's in good hands, Ron is with her, a trust worthy boy he is" Dr Possible let out a stern cough.

A smile formed on Mr's Dr P face "I didn't know you trusted Kim in Ron's hands, after threatening to shoot him into a black hole a few times, you've really warmed up to him"

"Well as long as she's in his hands and only his I guess I could let it slide, I've learnt that he isn't all that bad, apart from being goofy at times, a bit of a pig at dinner and losing his pants in front of us and her at really inappropriate moments" Dr possible lowered his paper and placed it on the table, slowly he stood up and made his way to his wife. "You can say I've really warmed up to the boy. He treats her right, the twins enjoy his company when his over, he seems to have an interesting perspective on things and he can cook a mean dish" he wrapped his hands around his wife's waist pulling her in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you really the same man I married, what if they end up in bed together then?" Annie turned to face her husband, her hand resting on his shoulders. "Then what?" she smiled, easily trying to get under her husband's skin.

"I've already accepted the boy as Kim's Boyfriend, can we please not push it that far?" James let out an uncomfortable smile, trying to avoid eye contact.

"How would you know they already haven't" Annie giggled, raising a smug smile to her husband.

"Then he's a dead ma-" James quickly figured out what his wife was trying to do, he could see the smile on her face growing. "Nice try honey" he returned the smile, his grip beginning to tighten around his wife's waist, pulling her in even closer to him.

"Since you're so comfortable with the boy, I wouldn't mind grandkids" Annie continued to push her husband's buttons.

"Now wait a minute, who said anything about grandkids and at their age, my Kimmie cub is too young to be a mother and fragile"

"Dear..."

"Talk about all the responsibility and to put it on top with all her school work" Dr Possible continued to bicker.

"Honey..."

"I don't even think the boy has a stable job yet and talk about-"

"James!" Annie raised her voice, snapping her husband from his usual rants about things. "Now that's the man I married" she kissed her husband before he could counter back.

**Location: Middleton high-school Roof **

Kim laid on her back as the rain continued to pour; her mission clothes wet and stained with dirt and mud, small cuts could be seen visible on her arm, her right sleave completely torn off. Her body remained motionless and still, her eyes closed her breathing slower and more deep than usual.

"Kim…" a distance and quite voice called out to her, almost sounding weak and shrivelled. Kim's eyes snap open, leaning up holding her head in pain, dazed and confused she looked around trying to find the origin of the voice. Quickly coming back to reality she realised what had happened "Ron?" picking her self up, every part of her body aching in pain, bruised and tired she looked around for her boyfriend. "Ron!" she screamed out.

Slowly limping forward in pain Kim made her way towards the voice she had heard, "Ron please be alright" every step she took a stinging like sensation would travel throughout her body. "How could this happen?" a cold breeze washed over her body, sending a cold chill down her spine.

Ron laid on the cold concrete floor, his body numb from what had happened, slowly his eyes opening to his own conclusion "how could it end like this?" slowly he could hear footsteps approaching him. "Kim...is that you" a dark shadowy figure stood over the blonde boy, shading him from what ever rain would touch his badly injured body.

"Target still responsive…solution….termination" the figure reached for the blonde's collar and lifted him effortlessly. Blood dripped from Ron's open wound. The stranger held Ron face to face, there eyes meeting with each others; Ron's eyes tired and exhausted the stranger's eyes, dull and lifeless.

"If you lay your hands on KP, I won't forgive you" Ron snarled, bitting his lower lip in anger.

"… Response…negative, KP? Secondary target listed Kimberly Ann Possible, target confirmed" the strangers eyes glowed red for an instant before fading back.

"Don't touch him!" a quick flash of red hair launched itself into the stranger's back, a swift kick delivered into her enemies spine, Kim's facial expressions changing from helpless to anger, pushing through the pain that had filled her entire body, her only goal was protecting Ron.

The man dropped Ron to the floor stumbling forward a few steps, before turning around to face the red hair heroine; another set of ferocious kick was launched into his body, pushing him further and further away from his target. Each kick Kim delivered into this stranger seemed to prove affective. Until the final kick landed into his face connecting and knocking him of his feet, sliding him away a good couple of feet away from then "what some more" Kim said exhausted, her stamina running on empty, quickly falling after her assault desperately trying to stand up.

"Wow Kim I didn't know you cared so much" Ron let out a warm chuckle.

"Ron!" Kim quickly rushed to his side, her legs giving way again, collapsing beside her boyfriend, kneeling close to his head. "We'll get you help" Kim placed his head on her lap, forcing out a smile to her boyfriend, "Everything is going to be fine" tears flooding her emerald eyes, gritting her teeth in pain, trying to force back the tears.

"Why the wet works Kim" Ron lifted his hand up weakly to wipe Kim's emerald green eyes with his blood torn sleave. If there was anything he hated it was seeing Kim cry. "Or we could just blame it on the rain" Ron let out a warm smile.

"Just shut up you idiot" Kim grabbed her boyfriends hand, before he could finish wiping her tears, she placed his hand on her cheek. Ron could feel the warmness in her cheek as she could feel the coldness in his touch. "Of all the times you pick to be funny...do you really think now is a good time" she returned the smile.

"From all the things I would think that would do me in...Shego's plasma, Bonnie's looks, getting food poisoned from BuenoNacho, loosing my pants in front Mr Barkin, your dad blasting me into a black hole" tears began to flood Ron's dark chocolate eyes, quickly the realisation of death would soon be upon him was sinking in "getting shot is what kills me, talk about lame"

"Ron..."

"Yeah KP..."

"What did I say about shutting up" Kim let out a small chuckle, the last of her tears slowly disappearing. "Don't you even dare think about giving up, you owe me a date and a romantic dinner, complete with all the home made cuisine you can cook?"

Ron confused, questioned her "When did I promise that?"

"You didn't...it's what you owe me for saving your ass" Kim let out a small laugh, trying to keep Ron's mind from drifting of sleep and focused on her words.

"That's my girl, it's a done deal, the Ron-man aims to please his lady"

"Also a foot massage" Kim added on.

"Don't push your luck KP" both teenagers began to laugh, even if they were both in unbailable pain, there laughter came out natural, filling the air with a sense of hope and joy. A few minutes after there was a pause between the two, Kim staring into his chocolate brown eyes and he staring back into her's, Kim leaned her head forward to kiss her Boyfriend, pulling up his head for him. Locking lips there kissed seemed to last for awhile, neither of them wanting to break away, as the rain continued to pour, soaking both of them, it didn't matter, nothing mattered at that point only that it would all be alright.

Kim braking the kiss off first she closed her eyes, scared on what to do, then it hit her, reaching into her lower pockets, she felt for the one device that could help them "damn it, where is it?" quickly her eyes panned and scanned the entire roof scanning for the one object she needed, Until her eyes settled onto a certain figure.

Kim had spotted her Kimmunicator, its blue light frame stood out in the cold and dripping darkness, all sense of hope quickly slipped away. A pair of fingers wrapped around her device, holding it in his hand.

His lifeless gazed gluing to the two teenagers and Kim's gaze striking back at him like daggers, a lot of things were going through Kim's mind at the time, but the only thing that would continue to pop up was "Give me back that Kimmunicator!" the redhead growled.

The man remained quiet and still, his stance firm and stable, his gaze focusing to the teenagers and the now aggressive Kim "...negative"

"Ron, wait here...I'll be back" Kim smile downwards to her boyfriend before placing his head gently to the ground, pushing up, her knees aching in pain, she stood, her stance slouching and putting most of her weight on her good leg, her breathing slowly beginning to rise.

"No Kim wait..." Ron tried his best to lift himself up to try and stop his girlfriend. But to no avail his energy had been completely drained, his body unresponsive and still, his guilt growing to his position of helplessness to his partner. "Move damn it move..." Ron raised his head to see Kim walk away, he could see the pain in her movement, each step she took a surge of pain would travel through her body, he could feel it from just lying on the floor "please move..." Ron whispered to himself.

Kim stopped in her tracks to turn to face Ron "are you forgetting Ron" she smiled, denying all prove of pain in her body, her face remaining calm and focused "anything is possible for a possible" she said in a cheerful upbeat tone, before turning back to face her opponent.

"Give it back!" Kim demanded. Only a few feet from the stranger who attacked them she stood her ground.

Slowly the man's eyes would pan to Kim then to Ron "survival rate...67%...survival rate...42%" in a quick instant the man tightened his grip, a cracking sound filled the cold air, slowly lowering his hand the remains of Kim's Kimmunicator dropped to the floor, Kim eyes widened in horror and silence as her chances for help slipped away, Piece by piece of her device hit the ground into a splash of a puddle "Survival rate...decreased" the man said plainly.

Kim could feel her anger boiling up inside, building up, blinded by rage she charged the man, every ounce of strength she summoned to give her a running start. Leaping into the air she followed her charge with a running side kick, high enough to hit the man in the face. Everything seemed to slow down around her as her adrenaline kicked in. The drops of rains hitting her face and body, her heart beat which would pound vigorously in her chest... "Mum and dad...tweebs and you Ron I'm sorry" she thought.

Before the kick could land everything was consumed in a bright flash, for that was the moment the future had changed...the day Skynet gained an advantage in the war...

**I welcome both Positive and negative feedback, but mostly good: P**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. 02

**Chapter 2:**

**Aftermath of the war...**

The world had gone through hell and back, the aftermath of the unyielding war had taken its toll on the earth, once great and proud cities reduce to rubble, oceans filled with sunken ships with the bones and corpses of those who had fought at sea, deserts winds continued to spawn never ending sandstorms with no end in sight, making almost every part of the Sahara inhabitable to human and animal life alike.

Even the water had been contaminated, due to the post-nuclear effect of the war, food was getting scarce and any well organised government had long already crumbled away. But humanities number one treat remained at the top of the ladder, the cause of so much death and misery remained strong and determined in its extermination of humanity. Regardless of any weather or nuclear phenomenon, this threat... was Skynet...the enemy of every living thing, machines only designed for terminations had claimed their world. There metallic and cold steel frame protecting them from any harsh environmental changes, these cold and calculated killers were always on the move, always adapting always changing their strategies' figuring out the quickest and easiest way into pushing what was left of humanity on the edge of extinction. Rust and heavily armour piercing shells where the only things that could slow or even destroy these abominations. The only defence against these things was a man made military that wasn't govern by any nation, a single military might that stood for one purpose, the extermination of Skynet, salvation of man and beacon of Hope for those who needed it...The resistance.

The resistance, wasn't the only military group that fought against Skynet, a much more smaller unit beginning its uprise had already began its own little fight for freedom and hope. A group of people, who knew what it meant to lose everything in the early stages of war first hand, there were no more heroes only, soldiers now...

**Location:** Middleton-Smarty Mart **Time:** 20XX (The future)

Middleton being one of the few lucky places that had avoided any nuclear fallout and scars of war, remaining strong in structure and foundation. Even if Middleton seemed like a safe and stable place to stay and shelter away from the horrors of war, it also made it a more usual place that Skynet would patrol and watch over.

"How the hell could this happened" the man said out of breath leaning against the bullet torn wall, a younger man slouching at his side.

"Sir everyone, there dead, it tared through us like we were nothing, we have to retreat we have no other choice"

"Were not going anywhere until we complete this mission"

"Here sir, since you didn't get to see the picture before, this is her" the younger man pulled his wallet from his back pocket, opening his wallet showing the picture of the girl he loved. "Her name is Amber"

"Why are you showing me this now?"

"Isn't it obvious, your highly skilled and have been through worst than this, I'm still a rookie, the chances of me getting out of this is running low" a sudden sharp pain was sent travelling through his body, his partner had punched him in the gut, crouching to the floor he began to cry.

"Enough bullshit kid, you can give that to her yourself when we get back, is that understood"

"In all my life I wasn't good at anything, this is my first mission and it's already ending up like this"

"Snap out of it you idiot"

"Oh Amber, how could I do this to you, why did I ever join recruitment" suddenly grabbed by his collar he was dragged up and pushed against the wall behind him, staring face to face with his with his commanding officer.

"You either snap out of it or I'm going to have to put a bullet through your head is that clear!"

"But-"

"Enough shit from you already, you want to make it back, then stick with me and do what I do, is that understood"

"Yes sir"

"Here keep your mind focused on your Amber, when I give the signal we move"

"Yes sir"

"Good" letting go of his partner's collar, he allowed him to regain his balance and composure. Leaving the kid behind he walked forward to check if the cost was clear. The younger man leaned against the wall putting most of his weight into it, his breathing beginning to slow, his mind now clearer. He could now hear his own heart beat beginning to lower.

* * *

**25 minutes earlier:**

A medium size snow blizzard was passing through the now deserted and dead suburban town of Middleton, almost everything from homes, to schools, to stations and Shopping malls had been covered in the harsh freezing winds of snow, it was as if a giant, white and thick blanket had covered the land. Any sense of travelling in this weather was not recommended. Finding shelter was highly recommended for survival until the storm had cleared and roads were more visible for travel. Harsh freezing winds would blow in and out of the land, as the howling of these winds were the only sounds that filled the air.

A small dim light could be seen through the pure white snow, leading to the old and now abandoned Smarty Mart. The building had seen better days, still intact and standing, only suffering from small explosive fire that had stained the outside walls and blown up a few windows. The small light seemed to get brighter as time progressed, the only source of heat in the entire area now keeping its first visitors in about a decade warm from the freezing winds outside.

Seven well dressed people sat around the fire, covered in thick winter coats and giant warm blankets that covered their entire bodies, scarfs around there neck, gloves covering their hands and beanies covering their heads and ears. They sat in silence as they all stared at the glowing illuminating flame. They remain silent as they gazed upon the flame.

"_...how's everything on your end...over"_ A two way radio sounded off, breaking the silence.

"Still cold as hell and I'm freezing my ass off, how's your cosy office doing...over"

"_Drizzling and uncomfortable as hell...Over" _a small chuckle would travel throughout the group.

"Glad to hear it sir... perimeter check seems clear, report back in 10...Over"

"_Good to hear...carry on...over"_

"What freezing my ass off, yeah that isn't a problem sir...over"

The entire inside of the store had been completely ravaged. There stocks empty as dust would gather on its shelf's. Cob webs would be the only thing around the store, making it seem older than what it was. Another cold breeze blew into the store, sounding like a howling ghost. All seven people remained unflinching and calm, not moving an inch, from the ghostly howl. In the furthest end of the store there was another light source almost like a lamp shinning through the cracks and shades of a window, the door to this office labelled manager. Inside two figures sat around a just recently turned on lamp, both of them sitting across from each other playing a game of chess, their identities remaining covered and concealed due to the cold weather.

"Must be hard sir" The youngest and shortest of the two players spoke up. They were at a stale mate, one false move in this strategic game would lead to the others defeat.

"I haven't lost this game of chess yet..."

"No I mean...coming back here"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I've read the files sir...we all have, this is where you grew up and lived, before the war. Must be horrible coming back here after what happened..."

"..I try not to linger on the about past kid...I have more important things to worry about...like the survivability of my squad" His memories still haunting, the things he saw, what he had to do to unsure survivability for himself and his love ones, scared his mind. "The past is the past"

"Do you things would be different if...you know...? From what I've heard they were quite the duo back in the day and-"

"Either shut the hell up or play this game! It's your choice..." the man growled at his youngest subordinate.

"So-sorry sir"

"No...I'm sorry, it's just we have to keep a sharp and focus mind on why we're here, any distractions could cost us our mission...You get me, I rather leave what happened here buried and stay buried" he signed.

"Oh don't worry sir, reports say mission success under your leadership is a good 82%, I have the utmost faith in you, we all do"

"Huh you don't say...how old are you anyway kid?"

"Um...24 sir"

"You had to pause for that did you?" he chuckled "damn their recruiting early...you got a girl back home?"

"Um yes sir...she's um...23" confused on why the sudden change of topic "would you like to see a picture of her" reaching for his back pocket struggling to grab his wallet.

"No need kid, I believe you...so um...You guy's going steady or something"

"Um no sir...were getting married"

"Hohoho...big man, you sure you're ready for so much responsibility and at time of war?"

"Well sir, I think now is the best time"

"Really, explain?" taken back by the kid's response he was now curious.

"Well our line of work is quite dangerous sir, never knowing who will come back, when someone might...expire...well before any of that happens to me...I want to spend as much time with the women I love, before being called away on duty again"

Taken back by his subordinates answer he leaned back in his chair, almost dazed and impress on how much this kid cared for this girl, a rare trait he had not seen in awhile "you got balls kid I'll give you that."

"Thanks, I guess..."

Silence again filled the freezing air, as both of them were still at a standstill with chess.

"Is there anyone special in your life sir?"

* * *

With no end in sight the blizzard continued to rage through the abandon streets of Middleton. Just outside Smarty Mart car park a good 10 metres away movement is visible in the freezing blizzard. Hard enough to see with the human eye, but movement stood out above the continuous fall of snowflakes. A lone figure pushing forward against the harsh and unforgiving winds, unbothered by the cold air, wearing nothing but rags and torn clothes. Looking around almost like a lost and lonely child, its face covered by the snow that covered the land. Standing in the snow for at least a few minutes it began to move again. Its footsteps leaving heavy foot print behind it as it pushed forward.

**Scanning...scanning...no life signs detected...sensors running at ...71% visibility running at 80%  
****CPU Still intact...  
****Mission perimeters: Infiltration (complete)...Assassinations (complete)...waiting further mission specs...**

Suddenly a small glimpse of light caught its eye, flashing in the distance.

**Scanning... heat signature DETECTED!  
****Location: Middleton Smarty Mart...  
****Priority: Investigate source of heat...**

Step by step it began to change direction's making its way towards that which had caught its attention.

* * *

A small beeping sound travelled throughout the group, a small wrist device began to flash. A holographic map popped up onto the screen of the device, showing something closing onto their position. All seven men began to stretch and drop their blankets to the floor. What was concealed by their warm protection of heat against the cold brewing winds of snow was now revealed. Each of them carrying a weapon, Ak's to grenades and revolvers to knifes, well armed to the bone they were prepared.

"Lock and load boy's! The package is on its way"

"Booyah!" the rest of them screamed out, there enthusiastic eco filling the now hollow Smarty Mart, echoing throughout the building.

"Get in position maggots!"

* * *

"Sir were in position, perimeter sensors went off, it's now approaching our location...standing by...over" the man's radio went off, ending their little chat session. "You heard him, lock and load kid"

"Our mission briefing wasn't all that clear sir, General Director wanted us to do what?"

"Ambush and capture, simple"

"But it's a machine, what could achieve by doing this"

"Maybe an advantage in this war...something that will give us a little hope"

"But what if something goes wrong sir?"

"Kid, its 9 against 1. I'm pretty sure the odds are in our favour"

Turning off the lantern both men left the room in silence.

* * *

**Back to the present:**

"Me and my big mouth" the man leaned against the corner of the wall, facing back to the reality that had consumed his mind. His entire team, all of them trained soldiers had just been taken out by a machine, something they were trying to ambush, something they had outnumbered and now this thing had gained advantage on him. The view of what he saw was horrendous, his fallen comrade bodies laid still, beaten and shot to death, they laid on the ground in cold blood. The stench of blood and gunfire littered the air, still fresh from what had taken place. Peaking behind the wall he scanned the massacre for his target, seeing no trace of it. "Where have you gone?"

"Sir" a sudden cracking sound could be heard behind the younger man's back. "I'm sorry" suddenly an arm burst through the wall behind the young man, small pieces of debris and dust spat out from the hole that had just been made. As tears filled his eyes he had met his own conclusion, everything seemed to slow down and the only thing that was racing through his mind was "Amber I'm so sorry" he whispered to himself. The arm quickly grabbed the young man by his neck and pulled him into the now dented wall. Shouts and screams filled the entire complex until a sudden snap ended it.

The man watched in horror as the last member of his team fell to the ground, dropping from the shadows of the wall and hitting the cold dusty floor beneath him, a harsh and cold silence filled what was left of Smarty mart. "This can't be" suddenly the mysterious figure stepped forward, emerging from the shadows of darkness; it stood above the young man's now lifeless body, covered in rags and torn clothes his eyes gluing to its next target.

**Scanning...primary target: identification...Josh Mankey...leader of the Mad dogs unit 03  
****Threat: None...**

"Give up yet?" the cold stranger asked his target, the boy seemed to be in his late teens, his hair cut in a short military fashion, his body build medium and standing 6 feet tall. One feature that stood out above that rest that got to Josh was its eyes, soulless brown orbs that would only gaze at you with a cold and calculative look. Josh returned the gazed in anger to his enemy, enraged and saddened on what had happened. His mission still standing, blinded by rage, he acted quickly.

"Screw the plan, go to hell!" Josh grabbed his grenade from his belt, flicking the pin and throwing it as hard he could. "Die!" he screamed out into the cold air.

**Analysing explosive projectile...Calculating...detonation...0.5... **

As the grenade flew through the air towards its target, Josh smiled with confidence, hoping that it would destroy it, burn it or even blowing it up into an inferno of explosive fire.

**Calculating...detonation...0.4... **

Time seemed to slow down as the stranger only stood there, watching as the grenade would fly through the air, already past the half way point he began to do something that josh recognised.

**Calculating...detonation...0.3...evasive action authorised...**

In the same motion the machine grabbed the grenade in mid air, only inches away from his face, quickly positioning itself to throw it back. Josh quickly came to the realisation on what was about to happened, dashing forward he began to run.

**Calculating...detonation...0.2... **

Stumbling over his own feet Josh ran as hard as he could. Trying to further himself from the blast radius.

**Calculating...detonation...0.1...**

The boy re-threw the grenade back in the exact manner that Josh did. Again flying through the air back to its original sender.

**Calculating...detonation...0.0...detonate**

A sudden flash of explosive power was realised half way between Josh and the boy, the explosive shockwave pushing Josh forward of his feet sending various debris his way, the boy only stood still as the explosive heat wave from the grenade washed over him, melting most of the snow and lighting his clothes and little of his skin on fire.

Flying forward Josh crashed near the front entrance, sliding against the floor as various debris from the explosion would follow him. A few minutes after the explosion Josh started coming to, his head pounding like a drum, his heart rate rising and the feeling of cold blizzard air washing over him touching his skin. "Shit" he said dazed. Hearing heavy footsteps approaching him, Josh looked up, unaware of the looming threat over him. His vision blurry and his focus else were.

**Target neutralised...attempting interrogation...**

Josh could feel something grabbing his neck slowly pulling him up, a cold and rough touch could be felt around his neck. His vision returning to normal, the only thing he could see was his enemies face, a cold and inhuman stare was given back to Josh. At the same time Josh realised that the boy's closed were on fire, bit by bit burning away at his clothing, slowly piece by piece rags of his clothing fell to the ground.

"Mind turning down the heat boy?" Josh joked. Almost a horrible time for humour, he didn't really care on what he was saying.

"Give me the location of your base?"

"Now why would I do that hmm?" he smiled.

"Termination"

"Well here my answer" lifting his hand up, Josh gave full view of his middle finger to his enemy, a quick smirk was raised on his features "why don't you take that and sit on it"

"I am unable to comply" grabbing Josh's right arm, he began to squeeze. Another howling of pain filled the air as Josh screamed in pain. Slowly he could feel his arm being crushed, almost snapping in two. "Where is your base?" the boy continued to apply pressure.

Breathing heavily Josh could feel both the coldness from outside getting to him and the heat from the boys clothes slowly burning him. The boy realised this and quickly dispatched whatever was left of his upper body clothing that was still burning away. Throwing it aside, it turned his attention back to Josh.

"Well wasn't that kind of you"

"I need you alive and still functioning, for further information"

"Well here's my answer then...Screw you!" Josh screamed, his eco travelling throughout the building. Smiling in pain Josh lifted up his chin, waiting and prepared for the worst

**Target unresponsive and uncooperative...further measure authorised...**

The boy grabbed Josh's right arm again, this time applying more pleasure to it, Josh could feel his muscle tearing, bit by bit being crushed, his whole right arm going numb from the pain. Tears of pain and grief filled Josh's eyes, he had lost all hope, his team mate's slaughter and his right arm completely crushed and dangling. Slowly he could feel his enemies grip tighten around his neck. Gazing to the roof it would be his last sight. Closing his eyes Josh accepted his fate.

"One day someone like me, is going to destroy something like you" Josh gasped, gasping for air.

"...That is irrelevant"

"Josh you promised!" a mysterious female voice called out to him, he could see her in the distance almost like a vision, her blonde hair swishing in the wind "don't leave me" the voice called out again in a saddened tone. The sudden sound of this voice snapped Josh from his trance, quickly reaching for his pockets josh pulled out something that could help him, anything at all that could help him brake free. He could feel something almost like a canister in his pocket but with a pin, pulling it out immediately he placed it in front of his enemy face. "Eat this!" the pin from the canister flew through the air, a sudden blue light covered both them.

**WARNING! Electronic magnetic pulse detected... WARNING! E-e-e-e-lec- system Com-m-m-mpramised...WAR-NnN-Ning...1001011010110**

Dropping Josh to the floor, an electronic pulse travelled through the boy's body, sending him into an unbalance Fitz.

"Didn't think I had a EMP grenade on me did you?" quickly Josh picked himself up, running towards his fallen comrades bodies, searching for something to aid him, his right arm dangling beside him, using his one good left to search their bodies. "Come on!"

**Targeting systems: o-o-o-offline...WARNING!...motor function unresponsive...Movement flawed...WAR-R-Rning!...proximity error...10110110110  
****TERminaTE...J-J-osh M-M-Mankey...resume mission.**

Slowly the boy moved forward, fighting against the surge of electricity that travelled throughout his body. His movement unbalance and slow, slowly closing the gap between him and josh.

"Hey!" Josh shouted something heavy being held in his hand.

The boy looked up to face Josh and only a metre away. The electric current slowly starting to fade away from his body, his movement picking up.

**Ss-s-s-scanning...WARNING! Weapon detected...evasive m-m-m-manuver authorised...Error...Error...motor function unresponsive...101101011**

Josh span around to face his enemy, in his sites he steadily pulled the trigger. Josh fired the weapon. The recoil from the blasted pushed him back a little. An explosive force hit the boy's body with a powerful and explosive projectile, the impact of the blast sent the boy through the air and a good couple of feet away from Josh. Josh stood up slowly, a smile formed on his face, basking a little in his triumph, he fought against his struggle, but his mission still stood. "I'm not dying here" Josh breathed in heavily. Falling to the ground from exhaustion, quickly he began to think of his next move. Even if he had landed a successful hit, he knew in a few minutes that machine would again be operational.

**System restart in 5...4...3...2...1...0...Systems online...Diagnostic...no major damage detected...motor functions responding...CPU still intact 1010101 chassis exposed, skin bio healing initiated...20%complete**

Quickly the boy lifted himself up, sitting in an upright position, slowly his head panned around for Josh. The front of his chest had been exposed, his skin burned away from the blast, exposing his chassis.

**Targeting system:...78% repairing  
****Other optical systems:...50% repairing  
****Movement:...66% repairing  
****Skynet nexus link: disconnected...attempting reconnection...error...retry error...00010101101**

Standing up steadily the boy looked around, his eyes tracking and scanning his surroundings. In the blink of an eye Josh was gone almost like a ghost he was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that could be heard was the howling of the winds from the outside "Where are you?" he said to himself, before travelling deeper into the store.

* * *

"Come on pick up, pick up!" fiddling with his radio, he tuned in and out to various radio signals until...

"This is HQ, you are on an unauthorised signal...identify yourself"

"This is Josh Mankey of the Mad Dogs 03, is there any mobile units in the area, I require assistance"

"Have you completed your objective?"

"What? That thing slaughtered my group, I need an evac now"

"We can't authorise that under these circumstances, you have your orders, capture the target"

"What? I repeat I'm the last member of my squad, this is insane I require evac now!"

**Radio signals detected...tracking...tracking...**

"We will send an evac team once the blizzard clears eta 15 minutes...over"

**Signal located...pinpointing...location... **

"You think ill survive another 5 minutes here, I require an evac now!" switching of his radio, he already knew what he had to do and how long he had to wait, his chances for survival slowly dimming. "This is crazy" Closing his eyes he listened to his surroundings, trying to regain his mind and think of something to aid him. "Need a plan" scanning the room he analysed his surroundings, picking himself up he walked around the room looking at the various things that stood out to him.

**Signal lost...pinpointing last know coordinates...calculating...switching to motion sensors...location found...distance...4.0000**

Josh made his way to the last thing that had caught his eye, it was at the back of the room, a wall with various pictures put into picture frames. A short golden label at the top of the pictures labelled "employee of the month ay" scanning the wall, all he saw was the same face again and again, blonde hair, freckles and brown eyes. "Stoppable..." his goofy grin filling most if not all of the pictures on the wall. "When you think you've grown sick of that grin, it just turns everything around" memorise suddenly flooded his mind, he remembered a brighter, a more happier time. It was so unexpected, of all the things to remember, he remember them, the blonde so called sidekick and her.

**...Distance...2.0530**

Quickly Josh reached into his pockets, pulling out whatever he had left from his mission, he placed his equipment on the table in front of him "1 grenade, 2 emp's and revolver" scanning what he had pulled out Josh began to think of the most effective way of using what he had to increase his chances. Even if Josh's chances were low he was still a great strategist, years of war had honed his mind. He wasn't the leader of the Mad Dogs 03 for nothing. Looking up to face the wall again, seeing that same grin he had not seem for awhile, almost years "what's got you smirking, Stoppable?" He said to himself, without knowing it he let out a small grin. "I'm not done yet, 15 minutes should be more than enough"

**...Distance...2.0020**

Heavy footsteps could be heard just outside the room, "Your here?" Josh span around to face the door, he was trapped quickly he looked for an escape.

**...Distance...1.9005**

The boy stood right outside the door, only a few inches away from the handle, he could hear a shuffling sound coming from inside the room. "Target found...resuming mission"

**...Distance...0.0023**

Pieces of wood and dust spat forward spraying into the room, stepping inside the boy looked around "You are Termi-" Josh was gone, with no trace of him anywhere within the room. All the boy saw was an empty and cold room, with nothing but pictures on the wall and an old desk.

**Location Error...relocating **

A sudden thud landed behind him, looking behind him he noticed that an opening had been made in the ceiling, he could see an open air vent just above him, but then looking back down to the ground to the origin of the thud, something rolled to his feet, tapping his feet gently.

**WARNING! Explosive projectile detected...WARN-**

* * *

Pulling himself through the air vent Josh looked back to see if he was still being followed, a sudden small vibration shook through the vent, he smiled with confidence knowing what had happened "That should slow you down a bit" quickly he began to push on again.

Crawling for what seemed like a few minutes, he looked for another opening. Sitting upright he kicked open another hatch, making his way into a new room. Losing his footing he slipped forward, landing face first he hit the ground with a thud "ouch" picking himself up he leaned to the closest wall. "Shit my nose, smooth move Josh" his right arm daggling like a rag doll hanging by his side "This is going to slow me down quite a bit" ignoring the blood dripping from his nose, he turned to mend his arm.

Using his jacket as a support for his arm almost like a cast. Josh scanned his new surrounding. quickly he formulated a plan. By his feet was a disc player and some cd's "This will work"

* * *

More and more of the cold blizzard air moved into the building, the fire at the front of the store extinguished by the snow. The stench of blood and gun fire mixed in with the snow, decreasing the horrid smell. Slowly the blizzard began to clear up, visibility outside was much clearer. The countdown to Josh's evac slowly coming to its end, help would soon arrive.

**Damage Major...system repairs authorised...abort mission...011011  
**"Negative"  
**Movement...30% functional...auto repairing systems...offline...  
****Targeting systems: offline...switching to heat signature...  
****audio recording: online  
****WARNING! Systems repairs highly recommended...0010101 shut down recommended  
**"Negative..."  
**Flesh-covering 40%...new covering required for infiltration's...**

The sound of metal being dragged across the cold concrete floor echoed throughout Smarty Mart. The mechanical groaning of something moving steadily inside the store. A red crimson glow leaked out from the darkness, the glow seemed to fade in and out, making its way deeper into the store.

"Location unknown"

"_Yo', listen up, have a howler from Ron...'Naked Mole Rap' is the name of the song"_

A strange sound howled over the cold freezing winds countering the ghostly howl. A almost cheerful and unexpected sound.

**Unknown audio frequency detected...tracking...tracking...found...ignore unknown sound...resume search**

"_Here's a story in all it's glory.  
Ain't hidin' nothin', don't know what the truth is how Ron met Rufus.  
Never heard a cat bark,  
Never heard a puppy purr,  
My dad's allergic to every kind of fur.  
So I surfed for hairless pets on the internet,  
Saw a jpeg of a pink thing...  
Gonna need sunscreen!"_

The music seemed to get louder and louder, it had filled the entire building at this point, the music seemed to also be heard from outside of Smarty Mart.

"What you don't like this song" a familiar voice echoed behind the music

**Target voice identified: J-j-Josh Mankey...tracking...tracking**

"Don't bother tracking my voice" Josh said in a mocking tone, letting out a small chuckle. "Seems like your audio receptors can't pick up my voice while this is playing"

**Tracking...tacking error...advance tracking authorised...system damage major  
****Auto repairs systems restored: online 12%...repairing  
****...no heat signature detected...WARNING!...  
****Skynet nexus link: disconnected...attempting reconnection...error...error...00010101101**

"You must have sustained heavy damage to your systems, you can't separate my voice from the music, cant you?"

"_What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)"_

The music continued to play, maintaining a strong and loud sound beat.

"My mission...I was sent here...my team was sent here to capture you, we were said to do as minimal damage as possible while capture, but now look at you...your endoskeleton is showing, your skin is almost completely burned off. Now we see what you really are"

"_Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!__  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap!)__  
__Uh huh! What is that? That freaky thing?__  
__(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)__  
__Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing!__  
__(Listen to the naked mole rap!)"_

"A good friend of mine sang this, who knew this could be useful at a time like this...you might know him? stoppable"

**Searching achieves: Searching...Searching...data file found...Ron stoppable...current status: unknown...other know Stoppable's members listed...found J_1011_11001_101101110_ Stoppable current status: unknown01011**

"_I heard'a Smartie Mart was havin' a sale on a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail.  
(That's me!)  
It seemed to be this good be a solution,  
The perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution!  
So the manager came to open the cage,  
He said, "You know this pet's hairless?"  
I said, "I couldn't care less!"  
Handed him to me, said, "Be careful don't drop it, and do you want this cage?"  
"No, i'll keep him in my pocket!"  
(Yay-hay!)"  
_

"Well now I have a change of heart, were both at a handicap here, so I'm ending it"

"_What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let the girls sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)"  
_

"Before my evac even arrives, I'm going to destroy you, smash you into little pieces until only your metallic skull is left. So follow the sound of the music and you might just find me, ill be waiting"

"_(Oh yeah!)  
What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)  
Gonna buy me some bling-bling!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)"_

* * *

**Author notes:  
**I'm still new to this, so all positive and negative feedback welcomed; I do not own Kim Possible or Terminator universe.


	3. 03

**Chapter 3:**

**A new weapon on our side**

**101110110101010110Systems online...5...4...3...2...1...CPU still intact...  
****Cyberdyne Systems Model 202 Seriesw...11011000101 WARNING! Multiple errors detected...  
****Power cells: 89%...  
****Skynet nexus link: disconnected...cause of interference unknown...  
****Audio receptors: online...optics: Not responding...cause unknown...  
****Location: unknown101001010110**

"Its trash, nothing but garbage now. I say depose of what's left and find out what makes it tick"

"Apart from all the extended damage this unit received, his far from trash. Sure his lost most...okay, lots of skin and his motor functions seem to have taken some major damage, but his operating systems are still running at least 80%"

**Scanning Proximity...error...retry...error...11010110  
****Motor functions...unresponsive...retry...error...0011**

"This thing killed all my men, there sacrifice was for nothing!"

"Actually there sacrifice benefit us much more than you think, sure we lost a few good men, but this masterpiece of a engineering technology is more than enough to make up for it"

**Scanning voice recognition:...scanning...Scanning  
****Motor functions...unresponsive...retry...  
****Source of inference...identified...unknown radio waves detected (main source of interference)**

"You son of a bi-"

"Easy now, I'm only stating the facts"

"Can you even hear yourself, listen to what you just said. My men, my entire team were killed by this..this..thing, in cold blood and your saying it's a masterpiece a god damn Mona Lisa!" Josh's voice heightened by his anger.

**Voice identification recognised...Josh Mankey...secondary voice...not recognised...  
****Source of interference...found...matching signal...signal matched...countering...**

"Why are you getting so emotional from a simple explanation, you've completed your mission, patch up and get some rest"

"Well you're not the one who's going to have to face their families, their love ones...their children...how can General Director support such an order? Do you think any of their families will share your twisted view?" a saddening tone filled Josh's voice.

"It wasn't a few hours ago you agreed to her orders in retrieving this unit and now all of a sudden you have a change of mind. Ok maybe under normal and calmer circumstances you would agree with me"

"Is your head really that far up your ass? Haven't you been listening to anything I've said?...Here, let me make it clear for you. This abomination is nothing more than a killing machine, an instrument used for only one thing. It's only programming is to kill anyone that gets in its way, there is no way in hell you can reprogram something like this, or even if you should"

"Well I've hacked into its data banks and memory core. According to its prior mission status it was able to take out you and your men in a matter of minutes. No weapons what so ever, just its own tactical calculations and environment scan's"

**Secondary voice scan: complete...identification...unknown...matching voice with other known...Targets...  
****Systems status:...80%  
****Multiple endoskeleton breaches and damage detected...auto repairs damaged...  
****Endoskeleton/design repairs highly recommended...Skin-covering: 38% new covering required  
****Recording: unknown argument..**

"What the hell is wrong with you? You seem almost pleased and impressed on how this thing easily slaughtered my men!" his voice radiating with anger and disgust, to what he had heard.

"Well no offence to you and your dearly departed comrades, but how can I not admire its tactical achievement, my mistake. I meant tactical Achievement's. There seems to be other assassination missions recorded and they've all been accomplished with high performance. Further more this unit portrays a unique flexibility complex similar to that of an acrobatic or gymnast.

"I should really consider putting a bullet through your head..."

"The endoskeleton structure is lighter than that of its cousins the T-series, but at the same time displays the same physical strength. It was more than sheer luck you were able to get in a few hits before this unit was able to operate at its maximum efficiency"

"Go screw yourself you sack of shit! Maybe you don't understand the situation here, what I've been through, what I've seen" he paused for a moment, breathing in deeply then continuing "That thing nearly ripped off my arm and you're not in the least bit worried if it turns loose in our base"

"Hmm, you've seen to have forgotten who I am, I have taken every necessary precaution, I've scanned its entire structure and design. It can't do the least bit of damage even if it got loose"

**Optics restored  
****Motor functions...unresponsive...error1110101  
****Scanning environment...scan complete**

"We'll look at this? He seems to have restored his optics, fascinating he must have countered our jamming signal" the second voice said amazed.

"Huh, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I liked it better when you were offline" Josh's features had roughened over the years, his face scared with various cuts and small burn marks, his physique a now medium tone build, his hair shorter than it was when he was younger. An angry scowl filled his features.

The second man was at least a few inches taller than Josh, he wore an old and almost torn lab coat, a pair of mechanic goggles rested on his forehead and fingerless gloves on his hands. His build was a bit more skinner than Josh's but he still maintaining a toned figure.

"Just think about it Josh. All the possibilities with this machine, we can analyse it, learn its weaknesses and strengths. We can develop new weapons against them and we can secure our victory in this war" without knowing it Josh walked away in silence, his head lowered in anger and disgust to what he had heard, enough was enough their argument was going nowhere.

"Not without the cost of a few good men. Is this war really worth losing their lives over?" Josh said in silence to himself, using his one good arm to push the doors open.

"A lost is still a lost, human life or otherwise, winning this war is high priority...no matter how grave the cost" the man turned his back to face the endoskeleton.

**Scanning facial features:...complete  
****Identification:...Wade Load...previous status: unknown...updating...Active  
****Priority:...Terminate**

"You think you can get it up and running again Mr Load?" a stern female voice rose behind the former team tech possible guru, spooking him a little in the process, but at the same time bringing a reassuring smile to his face.

"Ah, I didn't hear you come in, good evening General Director" Wade greeted the unknown figure.

"...Answer the question Wade" a sharpening hiss heightened her voice.

"Well of course I can, sure we would need to replace a few parts, restart his systems, run a complete system diagnostic, a few spit shines and it should be good as new" Wade let out a heavy chuckle, wiping a tear from his eye in the process. The female figure remained silent from his poor excuse of humour, the cold dead silence that had filled the room earlier slowly returned.

"Funny..." she said cold and sarcastically, a female figure could be seen just near the entrance of the room, her arms folded she leaned against the wall behind her. Covered by shadows her identity remained hidden. "I see the Mad Dogs leader of unit 03 is more than pissed"

"Oh, his just a little...moody is all, hmmm I should have thanked him for his efforts with the mission. Even though he did scrap this unit pretty bad"

"How long?"

"Sorry, excuse me"

"How long till it's completely operational?"

"Well from all the damage it's sustained, I would say about" a quick calculation formed in his head "hmmm, two years" he concluded.

A soft female chuckle suddenly filled the room, it was somewhat unexpected to Wade. He had not heard a girl's chuckle in years, busy in his work load he had forgotten what it sounded like, in general Wade had forgotten a few many things, the warmth of the sun, a good heavy satisfying meal and even smooth and relaxing feel of a warm shower. The Director was amused to what he said "...You've already proven you have a bad sense of humour, a year is all you need"

"What? No no no no no, a year isn't enough"

"A year is all you get. I don't care how you fix it, as long as its mission ready, is that clear?"

"But-"

"I said is that clear Mr Load!" her voice stricken with authority and absolute domination, the former boy genius backed away a little.

"...Yes General Director" turning back he faced the exposed endoskeleton "computer, initiate system override clearance Wade" suddenly the light began to flicker a female computerised voice began to speak.

"**Voice identification identified...beginning current unit system override"  
****Scanning...female voice identification recognised...**

**Identification:...WARNING!...unknown hacking detected, unauthorised system shutdown...WARNING-g-g-g1011010101Error...ERROR...1010011system shutdownnnnnnn... **slowly the crimson glow of the machines optic faded to black.

* * *

"He's insane if he thinks he should reprogram that monster" walking back and forth wall to wall, his anger continuing to boil and emerge from his lips as hatful spite. "How dare he!"

A dark and almost low light hallway, there would be a gap between each lap source, in the ceiling the laps were a good metre away from each other, leaving small parts of shadow between each lap and not well lit. There seemed to be nobody else walking through these ghostly walkways and the only sounds was coming from someone's room.

Josh had made his way to his quarters, his own personal safe haven, somewhere he could relax, catch his breath and calm his mind from his missions. The room was nothing special, a bed its own bathroom and a toilet. Even if it felt crowded it was better than nothing. It was the only thing that was close enough to home or what remained him of it. "there sacrifice benefit us much more than you think...you can't be serious Wade"

"Damn it Wade. Why did you have to be an such ass!" he shouted, a sudden sharp pain travelled through his right arm, not completely healed he was already stressing out his injury. "Arrg" Josh kneeled in pain. A sudden shadow loomed over him.

"You know you should be getting some rest about now" a female voice originated from the door way. Raising his head up he looked to his visitor, an uncomfortable smile raised upon his face.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood for guest" picking himself up he faced the door way "Unless you got something important to say, I advice getting lost" his pain still visible, using his own anger to mask over it.

"I can tell" her voice remained smooth and calm, no trace of fear or doubt. She returned his hateful gaze with a calm and friendly smile "I'm sure you can make an exception for me"

"...What do you want?"

"Josh...I heard what happened on your mission" breathing in deeply she continued "I know this is going to sounds kind a stupid and childish but-"

"Spit it out women!" he growled.

"I'm here for you if you want to talk" she finished "you can growl, snarl or even shout at me, but I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to hide your pain with anger" taking a few step forwards she made her way towards Josh, until she was only a hand reach distance apart from him. "Please Josh, get some rest. If not for you then for me" she smiled.

"Why would you care?"

"Josh... We've been friends for years, your health is my greatest concern. You need a break from these missions and as harsh as this sounds...it's a good thing you injured your arm"

Her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, it hung over her shoulder. She wore a medic/military uniform, her slim and athletic figure mixing in with the right curves on her body, who ever she was she had aged beautifully during her years, regardless of the War raging on the outside world.

Josh's anger slowly began to subside, her smile so innocent and pure, looking into her eyes he had almost forgotten his argument with wade. "Tara...im" a sudden sharp pain sprouted in his mind, "damn it" Josh kneeled down in pain, with one hand on his forehead. A burst of memories began to fill his mind, all he could see and remember at the moment was the mission, as graphic as it was he could see it all.

Tara quickly rushed to his side to aid him, trying to hold him up "Josh!" checking his temperature she could feel his forehead burning "Crap, Josh can you hear me!" his attention elsewhere, his gaze to the ground, like he watching something play again and again "Josh listen your going into-"

Her voice becoming more and more distant to him by the second, until all he could hear was a high pitch ring in his ears, his sight slowly beginning to blur and shifting back to his last memories of the mission.

**Flashback:  
**Josh and his men had positioned themselves in blind key points for their ambush, circling the entrance that they had planned that their target would come through. The silence of the Smarty mart mixing in with cold blowing sound of the blizzard was all that could be heard. Remaining still and patient they waited for their targets approach.

Checking his wrist communicator, with a built in perimeter display, a small red dot was closing onto their position. The device would continue to flash faster and faster their target got closer. Josh could feel his heart beat increasing, almost like a pounding drum in his chest. "5 clicks away, lock and load men" he whispered into his ear piece.

The rest of his team ready and willing "3 clicks" another whispered.

"1 click" the rest of them peeked out of their cover, their sights aimed at the entrances.

"0 clicks...it's here" nothing, all which passed through the entrance, was another cold breeze. Looking puzzled and confused they looked to their leader. "Josh sir where is it?"

"Signal says it should be standing right there?"

"Is there some kind of Magnetic interference Sir?"

"What do we do?"

From all fronts Josh was getting mixed signals from his men, what was happening? Was something wrong? Were the perimeter sensors on the fritz? "Hold your positions for another 5 minutes" he ordered "What the hell is going on?"

A few minutes had passed, nothing had changed or happened, the entrance remained un-entered by their target. One by one his men slowly emerge from the shadows and concealed positions. "What the hell are you doing? Get back into position!" Josh ordered, still remaining hidden. "That's an order!" wide eye he watched one by one, more and more of his men stepped out "You idiots!" He whispered into his ear piece.

"To what sir? Nothings coming" a soldier called out.

To Josh something certainly felt odd, a deep nerve in his head screaming out to him to observe with care and another itch at the back of his head signalling him to order his men to stay clear "something's not right, something's..Off" then he heard it, a disturbing sound, a type of pounding against a concrete surface was what he heard. Looking up puzzled he gazed to the ceiling. "Run!" he screamed to his men.

They all looked to him with unsure and questioning looks "From what? Nothings he-" the crashing sound getting louder and louder they all looked to the ceiling, something was hammering away at the roof from the outside. Cracks quickly began to form around the rumbling of smashing. Little too late, there was nothing they could do.

Josh watched as the remnants of the roof quickly began to cave in on top of a few men, dust, debris and snow shot forward around the ground flowing forward and around the area with a huge crash. A few lucky men dived out of the way before what was left of the ceiling landed on top of them.

Josh covering his eyes due to the dust that spat his way, slowly he lowered his hand and looked to pile of debris that laid in wake on the ground. He could make out a few movement that were his men that weren't crushed but then a silhouette just on top of the rumble, still cover by dust and snow he couldn't make out the unknown figure. Two crimson glows lit up from the smoke looking back at him "shit...Run!" he called out to his remaining men to clear the area "move now!"

His men, still recovering from what had happened could barely hear Josh, until a few of them looked back to the same glowing orbs that glared at Josh.  
**Flashback end**

"Arrg" Josh grovelled in pain, after the vision he had just saw the graphic images that had buried itself in his forehead, he couldn't take it anymore, his mind pouring out like a fountain of gruesome horror he mustered every bit of his mental capacity to forget what had happened. Without knowing it using his one good arm he swag it around instinctively as hard as he could, a few seconds later he had hit something. Slowly he opened his eyes to what he had done.

A red stinging pain had been sent through her cheek, Tara only looked to josh with concern and sadness, ignoring the pain she moved closer to Josh, quickly embracing him in a tight and warm hug.

Her grip was almost like a vice to Josh, Josh was unsure to what was happening "Tara I'm so sor-"

"Just shut up you idiot" tears began to flood her eyes "you're lucky we're friends, I would have kicked your ass for what you just did" she chuckled "I know the memorise hurt, but you have to forget and move on. No matter how hard it is...trust me I know..."

Josh slowly hugged her in return. The hug lasted a while between the two friends, Tara's tears slowly beginning to dry and Josh's anger and hate towards his missions success slowly beginning to fade, neither of them willing to let go. Both of them enjoying the other's tight and warm embrace. Unknown to each other they wanted the moment to last much longer. Tara bit her upper lip "Josh I-"

"Cute guys" another male voice came from the room's doorway, the moment between them broke. As quickly as the hug formed between the two it was suddenly broken and dispatched. Both of them picking themselves of the cold concrete floor to face this new voice "Oh don't stop, I was about to join in"

Slowly the man made his way inside Josh's quarters, passing Tara by he looked to Josh dead in the eye. The man was a foot taller than Josh, his blonde hair cut in a short military do. His build seemed to be larger than Josh's, to Josh the man was almost like a goliath to him. Josh's only response was to return the gaze that he was given. Neither of them willing to back submit from their gazes "For a puny man, you sure seem to have a big attitude" the blonde goliath smiled downwards to Josh, his smile giving of a cocky expression.

"For a big boy you sure seem to have a puny sense of humour" Josh returned the smile.

"AHAHAHAHA!" the blonde man let out a loud and hearty chuckle that echoed in the room "Josh bro, don't be like that, come here and let me give you a squeeze you ant!" quickly Josh was lifted off his feet and embraced in a big strong hug, he was overpowered by the blonde man as easily a young boy would be overpowered by an adult in a arm wrestling match. There was no contest in who had the upper strength between the two.

"You're crushing me...please stop..." Josh squalled gasping for air any way he could. "You blonde bound muscle freak...let go" he squeaked.

"HAHAHA!" Josh's voice couldn't be heard over the man's cheerful laughter "I don't think I can hug you any harder. But if you insist I will try my best" slowly the man's grip began to tighten around Josh's back "you need to put on some more muscle mass on my friend"

"Let go you idiot you're crushing me" Josh placed his good hand on the man's face trying to get his attention.

"I know right it's been far too long" the man only smiled, unsure that josh was pushing of his forehead. "HAHAHAHAHA!" moments after Josh's struggle, the man could feel something toughing on his shirt.

"Brick you idiot you're crushing him" Tara's face submerged in disappointment.

"No I'm not" Brick countered.

"See for yourself" she pointed to Josh.

Brick quickly looked back to Josh to see that his friend had nearly fainted and was still gasping for air "Oh" he concluded after realising his grip on his already injured friend "Sorry about that" he only rubbed his hair in embarrassment to what he had done.

"Normally we would shake..."

"Well she hugged you, so why couldn't I?" he said simply.

* * *

"_Security systems are up and running General Director"_

A radio like voice echoed in the room, its voice originating from an old speakerphone . The room would give of an almost lonely and gloomy feel, its only occupier would be sitting in a chair. The only light source would originate from an old lamp which had been placed near the end of the desk. The lamp would flicker on and off spontaneously.

"_Perimeter sensors and turrets are online...no activity detected on the surface"_

A chair facing in the opposite direction to the desk, a female figure sat in the chair, her attention seemed elsewhere.

"_Civilian camps seem stable, no criminal activity"_

No response came from the female figure, she remain as quiet and still as the room.

_"Mad-dogs units 04, 02 and 05 are out on salvage missions...report back in 30 minutes"_

"What kind of hell do we live in?" finally she spoke "Nothing is once what it was" Slowly her chair span around. "I miss the good old days..." reaching into her drawer she pulled something out, an old picture of some sorts, the edges of this picture had been burnt "Oh junior why did it come to this, if only you had...if only I had" slowly she realised an uneasy chuckle "This future is a funny place, the outcome of all those years to where we are now" slowly she lit up a cigarette "Apparently smoking is bad for the skin and lungs...I literally don't give a flying shit" a cold silenced filled the room, the horrid smell of a new freshly lighten cigarette filled the air. Reaching further into her desk she pulled out an old liquor bottle "Crap don't have a cup" holding the bottle by the tilt she began to drink, small drops of purple liquid dripped down her cheek and onto her uniform. After sculling almost half the bottle she wiped what remained with her sleeve.

"Bring up potential candidates for recruitment..." a bright flash lit up in front of her, the light began to take shape of a holographic computer screen. A list of names poured onto the screen. "Computer...narrow down ages from 15 to 25" thirty names popped onto the screen "in physical capability, strength, reflexes, endurance and yada yada. You know what I mean"

Ten names were listed and highlighted. "Hmm" she began to read the name in her head "ah there you are...J-J-J s-s-Stoppable" the screen was almost too blurry to make out the last name, a sudden phrase echoed through her mind "Anything is possible for a Possible" she laughed mockingly "Ah good times" she returned to her drink, slowly she slouched back in her chair.

* * *

**1 year later:**

**Switching to read/write mode:  
****New flesh covering acquired...  
****Power cells:...100%  
****Motor functions: responding  
****Systems diagnostic: complete  
****WARNING!: Combat experience...Erased! New data required  
****Hand to hand/fire-arms data...Erased! New data required  
****...**

**New mission parameters listed:  
****Assisting unknown military unit...  
****Ensure mission success at any cost...  
****Orders from team leader or General Director are high priority...  
****...Terminate skynet...**

A Year had past to the events of that day, a strange post apocalyptic world was what was left of its former glory, if the world was to return back to what it was it would take a miracle. The skies crimson red in the day and as pitch as ink black during the night, venturing out in either day or night was considered extremely hazardous to one's life. As grim as the future was there were some small benefits to it. Race, culture, beliefs none of it mattered now, in a small and almost horrific way machines had united humanity together. The outside war seemed to be making no progress, small victories had been claimed by the resistance but more defeats would rumour around as well. Nothing was what it seemed now.

A New tale was about to unfold, even thou the youth of the past had grown up and fought the war, the youth of today was there last hope against the new and rising terrors of Skynet.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

More to come on what happened to the former residences of Middleton during the first phase of the war, and how the Machine apocalyptic world has changed them.


End file.
